Decorative light strings are used to communicate a joy of a holiday season, to draw attention to merchandise, or to simply decorate or adorn an object. Decorative light strings can be used both indoors and outdoors. Decorative light strings have been used residentially to adorn trees, shrubs, and houses. Commercial businesses can use decorative light strings to provide festive atmospheres at their places of business.
Often light strings are placed on trees and shrubs shortly before a festival and/or holiday season, and then removed after the festival and/or holiday season has ended. Trees and shrubs grow very little during the time span of the festival and/or holiday season. If, however, the light strings were left adorning the trees and shrubs for longer periods of time, the natural growth of trees and shrubs can cause tensile forces along the length of the light strings, and/or constrict the trees and shrubs. Such tensile forces can result in death of the trees and shrubs and or destruction of the light strings if the forces are not reduced in a sufficient time.
This disclosure is directed to providing elastic expansion capabilities to decorative light strings, so as to permit the decoration of such things that can have the possibility of applying tensile forces to the decorative light string.